mightyno9fandomcom-20200214-history
Trinity
'"Trinity was programmed with a single prime directive: to grow. To evolve. She will pursue any course that allows her to assimilate more Xels, in perpetuity. I realized later the dangers inherit in such a system -- [ Beck which is why I refined the design]." '- Dr. White Trinity, serial number CDN.1201, is a xel-assimilating robot created by Dr. White, and the central antagonist and final boss of Mighty No. 9. Appearance Story Some time prior to creating Beck, while he was still an employee of Cherry Dynamics, Dr. White began a project to create a robot that could control other robots as well as learn and evolve by assimilating their capabilities , known as the "Trinity Project". However, the project was shut down by then Chief of Technology of Cherry Dynamics, Dr. Blackwell, in fear of the potential dangers of the design. Later, after Dr. White has since moved on from Cherry Dynamics to working for Sanda Technologies, and Dr. Blackwell has been imprisoned for an apparent act of mass cyber terrorism, Gregory Graham reactivates Trinity as part of a plot to disrupt the weapons industry and maintain Cherry Dynamic's position as the leading robotics company, unaware of the full extent of the danger she presents. After Beck rescues six of the eight haywire Mighty Numbers, Dr. White finds the custom scripts that he wrote for Trinity in the virus code that had been infecting them and determines that the viral outbreak in it's entirety must be stemming from her. Later, after learning of Gregory Graham's involvement in the reactivation of Trinity and Dr. Blackwell's efforts to stop his original attempts to exploit her, Beck and company pinpoint Trinity's location at the Battle Colosseum. Having somehow managed to go beyond her original design, Trinity had begun assimilating the Colosseum itself, thereby amassing an innumerable amount of Xel. Beck, as the perfected version of Trinity's original model with similar Xel-absorbing capabilities and a resistance to her own, is sent alone into the Battle Colosseum to find Trinity and save her by teaching her how to control her abilities. While in battle with Beck, Trinity assimilates aspects of him into herself, and begins to develop a sense of self an morality similar to his as a result of assimilating his "heart". Distressed by her sudden ability to feel emotion and comprehend her own actions, she assumes a more powerful form and lashes out in attempts to destroy Beck, but is ultimately defeated. Upon assuming her true, humanoid form, she has developed enough of a conscience that she no longer wishes to fight him, and surrenders. With the Xels that compose the Battle Colosseum no longer under Trinity's control, the entire area around Beck and herself begins to collapse. She and Beck are rescued from the collapsing structure by the other Mighty Numbers and brought back to Sanda Technologies. Trinity is shown being seemingly accepted among the Mighty Numbers and changed into another, more human-like form by Dr. White in pieces of art during the credits sequence. Abilities Trivia *Trinity's two humanoid forms, the second in particular, are based on a design that Keiji Inafune originally pitched as a potential design for Call. Labeled as design "D", this design failed to make it beyond the first round in the Call Design Community Voting Contest, but became a popular basis among fans for a potential villain character due to her resemblance to Dr. Wily of the Mega Man series, even inspiring a fan campaign titled "The Call D-pository", centered around the idea of reusing the design for a villain in the game. It is possible that the design's reintroduction into the final game as Trinity was done in response to this fan demand. Category:Robots Category:Female Category:Characters